Information presentation units, such as displays, are comprised in a large variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
The size of mobile phones has roughly decreased over the past years, whereas the size of the information presentation units has increased.
An alternative to presenting information on a large singular display is to present information on two or more displays. In mobile phones, this has been applied by using for instance a top and a bottom side of a mobile phone.
However, there is a demand for even larger displays or screens for presentation of information.
Another alternative to the provision of larger displays is to provide phones that have two parts that can be slid in relation to one another, by which practically the entire surface of an upper part may be provided as a display. In this way buttons can be provided in the lower part, making practically all space of the upper part available for the display.
Nevertheless, there is a demand to provide alternative solutions to the problem of presenting information on portable electronic devices.